game_dev_tycoon_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Platform List
Here is info of the potential platforms that you can develop games for. Use this info to choose your ideal platform for your game. 'Gamewagon' 'Licensing Cost' 0.8% 'Launch Date' 8/1/1985 (USA / CA), 23/11/1985 (UK / EU) 'Description' Gamewagon games are stored on cartridges. The console supports save games, but lacks a hard drive and save data cannot be written to cartridge ROM. Instead, save data is stored on a 3.5-inch (90 mm) floppy diskette. The Gamewagon is backwards-compatible with most of Horse-Drawn Games' older PC titles, including Tales From Happy Valley (the base game and all adventure packs). Inserting a compatible diskette into the floppy drive while there is no game cartridge inserted allows the user to play interactive fiction on the Gamewagon. This requires a keyboard. Only titles released or re-released on 3.5 inch diskettes are compatible. The Gamewagon console was designed by Horse-Drawn Games, and sold by them in North America. European distribution is handled by LockNess Software. 'Specs' *2 kB RAM *16 kB Video RAM *256x192 resolution *32 sprites *16 colors *4-channel mono sound *3 sound generators with 4 octaves each *1 white noise generator *Output: RF coaxial, or DIN composite *2 controller ports *1 keyboard port* *1 printer port* *1 cartridge port *1 floppy drive * Not all games support keyboards or printers. 'Games' * Chosen from most likely possibility due to lack of info. ** Can be considered non-canon due to n00bishness of RPer despite following most/all rules. 'GamerCon' 'Licensing Cost' 1.0% 'Launch Date' 19/1/1985 (USA / CA) 'Description' The GamerCon, Congames's first console, hopes to compete with other successful consoles such as the Gamewagon. This console supports save games and they will be writed on a floppy diskette. GamerCon has tried to make it compatible with other games made for other consoles but their ambition didn't work out as well as they thought it would. This console has no backwards comaptibility with any games and will only be able to play games made for the console. Instead of touching the button many times for inserting a save name, for example, this console is compatible with a maximum of one keyboard which will be great for the hardcore PC gamers. 'Specs' *2 kB RAM *12 kB Video RAM *256x240 resolution *32 sprites *24 colors *3-channel mono sound *3 sound generators with 2 octaves each *1 white noise generator *Output: RF coaxial, or din composite *1 controller port *1 keyboard port *no printer port *no cartridge port *2 floppy drives 'Games' * Chosen from most likely possibility due to lack of info. ** "Released" before the game began as backstory. 'Pixel Cube' 'Licensing Cost' 0.9% IMPORTANT NOTE: The Pixel Cube is currently giving away free licenses and devkits, citing that it is leaving the market and will only produce the console until demand disappears or they can no longer afford to continue. The Pixel Cube can be officially considered an unsupported console, so keep this in mind when developing for this platform as it is a huge risk despite the free development. 'Launch Date' 31/6/1985 'Description' The Pixel Cube, formerly known as the Pixel Cube Omega, hopes to compete with other companies' consoles, such as the GameWagon or the GamerCon. Although prices might be high, there is technical innovation in these consoles, including the use of a new format known as CDs. This will allow extra memory and cheaper manufacturing prices for games. A big risk factor is that Pixel Studios has not announced an official licensing cost for the Pixel Cube. The reason behind this is unknown. After resigning from the market with plans to "return at a later date", Pixel Studios is giving away licenses and devkits for the PixelCube. The risky part is that the console will only be in production until sales dry up entirely or the company's bank accounts are too empty to produce more Pixel Cube consoles. The Pixel Cube will be selling at 3/4 original price and it's first title Bio-Hazard will be selling at 1/4 original price. 'Specs' *3kB RAM *13kB Video RAM *396x314 resolution *64 sprites *32 colors *4 channel mono sound *2 sound generators with 6 octaves each *1 white noise generator *Output: RF coaxial, or din composite *2 controller ports *1 keyboard port *No printer port *No cartridge port *1 CD drive/port *no floppy drives *1 built in mouse 'Games' * Chosen from most likely possibility due to lack of info. 'PC' 'Description' Good old Computers, they are multi-functional devices with a large potential audience. Though, they typically have better technical specs and more suited to a variety of unique genres, games find it harder to sell on it. Also some games don't work well on keyboards. But the lack of licensing cost and console owner interference may be worth the downsides. 'Specs' Varies 'Games' 'Arcade' 'Description' Single-game devices placed in cabinets, these devices are expensive, but easy to sell in the early days of gaming (ah, the 80s!). They typically have better technical specs and are more suited to a variety of unique genres, however their popularity drops like a stone in the mid-90s onward. Also strategy games are a big no-no. The lack of licensing cost and console owner interference is a plus, as is the console-like advantages that come from building your own arcade hardware. 'Specs' Varies 'Games'